I Love You
by Mich177
Summary: AU Angel gets mad at Iggy after seeing what she thinks is him flirting with another girl. One-shot.


**Woooooo! My first One-Shot! Before you read here's some background info:**

**Nudge and Angel are 16.**

**Iggy is 17.**

**And there is some cussing and a pretty heavy make-out scene.  
><strong>

**Enjooooooooooy. :D Srry for any mistakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Angel is very strong. She has the guts to endure many things. She survived her mother abandoning her and her older brother, Gazzy, and her father's suicide a year after when she was 3. She made it through being in foster care for 4 years before finally being adopted. She even made it through her first year of high school scratch-free.<p>

She can pretty much take on anyone and any challenge that came her way...

Except for the sight of Tierney Adams groping her boyfriend of 6 months, Iggy, two rows ahead of her in 3rd period biology. That is the one thing she cannot stand.

Tierney, or The Soulless Slut as Angel liked to call her, had been out to get Angel since kindergarten when Angel had gotten the role of the caterpillar/butterfly in the play version of The Hungry Hungry Caterpillar. Since then, Tierney had made it her goal in life to make Angel's life hell. All of her trying hadn't been working until she started moving in on Iggy. That was when hell started for Angel.

* * *

><p>This week in biology they were dissecting frogs, and though it was a difficult feat for most, usually Angel wouldn't have had a problem with it. Except that week, she was off her game. But considering what she had to watch happen a few feet ahead of her, her lab partner and best friend, Nudge, let her get away with it.<p>

"Eep! James!" Tierney screamed and she latched onto Iggy's bicep like the leech she is. "This is so gross. At least I have you here to help."

Angel's jaw clenched. _How dare she call him by his real name? How dare she touch his bicep? That's my bicep!_, Angel thought possessively.

"Woah! Calm down, Ang," Nudge whispered to Angel. Angel was brought back from her thoughts by Nudge's hand taking the scalpel she was holding out of her hand. Angel looked down at her frog only to find that in her fit of anger, she had twisted the scalpel into its face.

"Awww. Poor frog," Angel said, realizing they were probably going to get an F for this.

"Well, better it than Tierney, right?" Nudge said optimistically.

"No," Angel said looked up at her best friend. "At least he wasn't making a move on my boyfriend."

Nudge laughed before switching their frog with some other kid's, who was sleeping. Angel rolled her eyes.

"What?" Nudge said and shrugged. "He was gonna get an F anyways. Might as well make it look like he tried."

Angel was going to reply when she heard an annoying, cackling laugh that made her wince. She turned her head towards the source. Her stomach churned when saw Tierney with her draped over Iggy's shoulder, laughing at something he had said. Iggy seemed to be about to tell Tierney something else when he caught Angel looking. She must have looked _pretty _pissed because Iggy immediately looked as if a group of mutated wolf men were coming after him.

The bell signaling the end of class rang. Relieved sighs were heard all around the room as students began to file out.

Angel scowled at Iggy and Tierney one last time before rushing to the door. As she walked away she heard Nudge say, "Nice going, asshole." and Tierney scream as Nudge threw a frog at them.

* * *

><p>Iggy tried texting her during 4th period. Angel didn't answer any of them except for the last one.<p>

**-Angel? Babe?**

**-What happened with Tierney and me… It isn't what you think.**

**-We were talking about nothing.**

**-The way she reacted to what I said was completely uncalled for.**

**-Pleaseee. We need to talk.**

Upon receiving his most recent message, she decided to reply.

_-What do you want, Jaaaammmes?_

**-Don't be like that. I just want to talk.**

_-If you want to talk, go talk with your Tierney._

_**-**_**That troll woman isn't mine! You're mine! My Angel! We're ANGGY!**

Calling her a troll woman did give him points and their couple name was weird but cute, but she wasn't going to be won over that easily.

-_What was she laughing about then?_

**-…..I can't tell you.**

It broke Angel's heart when she read the message.

-_Well, if you can't tell me, I'm done talking to you. Don't bother replying. I won't answer._

Iggy did reply… 27 times. His last message said 'I love you, Angel.'

* * *

><p>Angel avoided everyone after the incident: Nudge because she didn't want her pity, Iggy because he was officially the worst boyfriend <em>ever,<em> and The Soulless Slut because she was pretty sure if she went anywhere near her she would tear her face off.

After spending lunch in the school library, trying her best not to cry and deleting all of Iggy's messages without reading them, Angel headed to her 6th period class sort of relieved because neither Tierney nor Iggy had a class anywhere near that building. As she walked in the almost empty hall, she felt a pair of strong hands grab her, one around her waist and the other on her mouth, and pulled her into a dark supply closet.

Gazzy had always taught Angel it was best to stay calm in these kinds of situations… Too bad Gazzy had never been in this kind of situation or he would know it was _impossible_ to stay calm.

Angel immediately started to flail and scream (though her screams were muffled by his hand). Her left elbow found her attackers gut and she bit down hard on his palm. He groaned and let her go. Angel grabbed a broomstick and turned around to show the bastard what happened when you messed with Angel-_motherfucking_-Ride, but stopped when he yelled, "Angel! Wait!"

The broom stopped mid-swing. Angel's eyes adjusted to the darkness. She recognized the spikey, blond-haired boy she saw hunched over in the corner. She let the broom fall and reached up to pull the switch for one swinging light bulb.

"Iggy? You son of a biscuit eating bulldog!" Angel whispered loudly. "What were you thinking doing that? I could have killed you!"

Iggy looked up at her, confused. "With a broomstick?"

She rolled eyes. "Shut up. I'm leaving." Angel reached for the door. Iggy slammed it shut before she could slip out. He spun her around, pressed her against the door, and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching.

Angel would have pushed him away, but the hurt look in his eyes stopped her. Plus, she loved being at such a close proximity to him. She loved his smell and being so close to him made her knees weak.

"Why didn't you reply?" Iggy asked. The way he looked at her almost made her fall into his arms right there. He looked like a wounded puppy.

"I-I said I wouldn't," Angel replied in a whisper.

Iggy sighed. "I understand why what I said in the last one would freak you out, but you didn't have to-"

Angel interrupted him. "What did you say in the last one?"

Iggy looked confused. "You didn't get it?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I got it." His face fell. "I just deleted all your messages with reading them."

"Oh, really?" Iggy perked up. "Well, then… Forget this ever happened."

He stepped away from her, but she grabbed the front of his t-shirt before he could get too far and pulled him flush against her body.

"What. Did. It. Say. _James_!" She asked, losing her patience.

They both looked at each other, the only audible sounds being their breathing and, to themselves, their racing heartbeats. Iggy and Angel both looked at each other's lips before smashing them together.

Iggy groaned and pulled their bodies even closer together. His fingers became tangled in her long blonde hair. He pushed his tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Angel gladly complied, moaned into his mouth, and pulled his hair. Iggy groaned again, picked her up, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

They would have kept on going, but the lack of air was making them both dizzy. They reluctantly pulled away from each other. _Damn air!_ they both thought.

As Iggy stood there catching his breath with his wonderful girlfriend in his arms, looking into her big blue eyes, he realized he _had_ to tell her. No matter what the consequences.

"I love you," He spat out. Angel's eyes went wide, but he continued. "That's what the text said and that's what Tierney was laughing at. She asked me why I bothered going out with you when I could probably have any other girl and I said that it's because I love you and that you are the most important in my life and that I don't want any other girl because you are the only girl I need," Iggy paused to take a breath. "And for some reason that troll found that really funny."

Angel looked at him, saw the sincerity in his eyes, and realized that that was the first time he'd said that to her.

She'd always felt the same way. "I love you, too." Angel smiled at the obvious mirth in his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Really?" he says. "I'm relieved." He kissed her neck. Her pulsed got fast again and they continued where they left off only a moment before.

"Mmm. If only Tierney could see us now," Angel said against Iggy's lips.

"Um-hm," he replied. A few minutes into the kiss Angel heard the audible click of a camera. Then Iggy pulled away and smirked evilly. Iggy showed her the picture he had just taken of then kissing.

"And where, may I ask, is this going?" Angel asked.

Iggy winked at her. "New Facebook default. We're gonna let the troll have a little taste of Anggy."

* * *

><p><strong>To anyone who reads my other story, With You Is Where I Like To Be, I haven't given up it. I've just been busy and I will try to post another chapter ASAP. I just needed to write this to celebrate the SUMMER! FREE AT LAST!<strong>

**And to anyone doesn't read WYIWILTB, you should. I've heard it's pretty frickin' awesome. It Nudge/Fang, btw.**

**Anyhooo, please review :D Lemme know what you think.**


End file.
